Christmas in Tomoeda
by Anonymous-Sakura
Summary: It's Christmas in July! Sakura and Syaoran have been penpals for 10 years, but they have never met. When they finally get to meet, what happens when they send their best friends instead? Rated T for future chapters.
1. The Begin

**Title:** Christmas in Tomoeda

**Disclaimer: **I... do... (cough) not (cough)... own... Card... Captor... Sakura... and this... story... because... this... story... was... based... off... a... movie... called... Christmas... in... Boston.

**Summary: **Sakura and Syaoran have been pen pals for 11 years. When they finally get to meet, what happens when they send their best friends instead.

**Pairings: **SakuraxSyaoran ; TomoyoxEriol

**Notes: **Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling will NOT be going to Tomoeda Elementary, so Sakura and Tomoyo do not know them. I have no plans to use Meiling so she will not appear, but it may change. Anyway, have fun reading and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1: **The Begin

In Tomoeda Elementary, a little girl of ten was walking, more like running trying to beat the late bell. She was always sleeping in and coming to school late. She had auburn colored hair and the most sparkling green eyes. No wonder her best friend liked to tape her so much. Anyway, she lived with her brother Touya and her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Her mother passed away when she was very young, at about three years old, but she still believes that her mother is watching over her. Who is she? Her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

"HOOOEEE!" she yelled as she passed through the doors of her fourth grade classroom.

The bell had rung the minute she stepped through the door and she was rushing to her seat. Luckily, Terada-Sensei didn't see her. Instead, he just stared at Rika for a second before turning away.

"Class, I have an announcement to make." he said, "We are going to have pen pals. You will write about things you like and you will NOT, I repeat NOT send pictures to your pen pals before I say its ok. Another thing, trading pen pals is not allowed. if you don't like your pen pal, well I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with it for a month or two. It is part of your grade, so make sure you don't write anything inappropriate."

Terada-Sensei walked toward every seat giving each person a letter. There were all kinds of letters. White envelopes with stickers on them, pink ones with drawings, purple ones, blue ones, green ones, and any other colors. When he finally reached Sakura's desk, he gave her a green envelope. That envelope was the same shade of green as Sakura's eyes. Terada-Sensei walked away and passed out the rest of the envelopes.

She noticed Tomoyo had gotten a dark red envelope, Rika had gotten a shimmering blue envelope, Naoko had received a black envelope with a moon and stars drawn in white crayon, and Chiharu had received a pink envelope.

"Ok, you may open your envelope now, everybody." Terada-Sensei ordered.

Sakura slowly turned her green envelope and opened it. It read:

_Dear some stranger,_

_My name is Syaoran, but my family calls me Xiao Lang. My favorite color is green, which you might've guessed by the color of this envelope. My favorite subjects are P.E. and Math. I don't attend clubs because I have many things to do. I don't know what to write in this stupid letter, but the teacher told us to write at least three things so I told you my name, my favorite color, and my favorite subjects. I don't know why I'm bothering with this, but if I don't do it, I'll fail my class._

_-Syaoran_

Sakura just stared at the letter. At least they had two things in common. She enjoyed P.E. very much and wasn't very happy with She looked over to Tomoyo and saw that she seemed confused. She finally noticed sakura and smiled at her.

"You seem confused, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried for her best friend.

"It's nothing, just this pen pal. She kind of a nerd. Her hero is Albert Einstein and she doesn't care too much for fashion. I mean who doesn't? I'm kinda confused at what to say, I want her to like me, got any ideas?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe you should just tell things about yourself." Sakura suggested.

Sakura turned away from Tomoyo as she started to write her own letter as a reply. Sakura thought Syaoran seemed ok and hopefully they would become very good friends.


	2. The Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! I appreciate your reviews and in the letter, I tried to make it as Syaoran-ish as possible. From now on though, he'll act more like Syaoran from Tsubasa and/or the second movie. Though that doesn't mean he'll act like that around his best friend... Eriol! Well, here is the second chapter and I'll do weekly update so you know when to check for a new chapter. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: When will you realize that I don't own CCS or Christmas in Boston!**

**Side Notes:**

"talking"

_thoughts_

location

Point of view

**Chapter 2: The Time**

10 years had past since Sakura got her first letter from Syaoran. 10 years has past since Terada-Sensei announced that they were going to have pen pals. 10 years had past and Sakura was still friends with Tomoyo. 10 years had past and Sakura was still writing to Syaoran. And he was writing to her.

After 10 years, Sakura was now 20 years old. She was a reporter for the Tomoeda News. She lived in a house with Tomoyo (she was rich because she was a fashion designer, but she still wanted to stay with Sakura). Sakura was boyfriend less and so was Tomoyo. They were happy together and didn't need a boy in their life.

Sakura's Work Normal POV

Sakura was currently in her office for work. She was trying to research some details for her topics. She was also chatting with Syaoran on the side through AIM.

"Kinomoto! Get in here!" her boss yelled.

Sakura quickly signed off AIM and stood up. She fixed her skirt and walked to her boss's office. Sakura saw him reading a newspaper, probably the Tomoeda News. She looked around and saw that his office was a mess. There was a sea of papers all around and it looked like his desk was sinking in them. Her boss pushed some papers back and looked at her.

"What do you need, sir?" Sakura asked.

"I need a better story. One that will kill and amaze people. I want you to go to the Li Corporation meeting this Saturday and find me a killer story. As you know, the Li Corporation is coming all the way from Hong Kong to try to sell their products." her boss said.

"Really... me?" Sakura was shocked. Her boss just nodded and signaled her to lave. Sakura said her thanks as her boss gave her the pass she needed and the address. then she walked out, thrilled at the news.

Hong Kong, China Normal POV 

"Xiao Lang get in here!" A voice said.

He was one of the elders that trained Xiao Lang to run a company until he was 21 which was in a few months, around 6. The elder, was in charge of the company until Xiao Lang was of age. Xiao Lang was more of a worker for the company and an assistance of the elder, Tao Mung (A/N: Just made that name up)

Xiao Lang, by the way, was the same boy who Sakura was assigned to be pen pals with. He had brown chestnut hair which was messy, but he liked it like that. He had amber eyes that would make any girl fall weak in the knees. He had grown to be 20 years old, and when he turned 21, he would be taking over the Li Corp.

He got out of his office and walked to his boss's office. The office was messy, which made Xiao Lang go crazy because he had always been a neat freak. His boss had gray/white hair instead of the brown color that was on his head a long time ago. His face was full of wrinkles like a grape turned into a raisin. He was short as he was getting old, but he could still walk perfectly fine. He looked to be around his 60's or 70's.

"You called?" Xiao Lang asked.

Tao Mung looked at Xiao Lang before nodding.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, I did call. I am going to Japan to send some of our products. I need to bring a few employees and since you are taking over the company soon, I have to bring you along." Xiao Lang looked at his boss. He was grateful, but he didn't show all of it.

"Where in Japan are we going?" Xiao Lang Li asked.

"To Tomoeda of course. Now I believe you want to jon me so here are the tickets. You can bring one other person. We will leave by 7:00 a.m. tomorrow. I give you permission to leave work to get ready. You are dismissed Li."

Xiao Lang's boss, Tao Mung, gave him the tickets, schedule, and everything else. Xiao Lang walked out of the office. Just as he was about to get in his car, he realized something.

_Tomoeda... Japan... It seems familiar, like I've read it somewhere... Wait...! Didn't Sakura mention about living in a place called Tomoeda? Am I going to meet her!_

In the Airplane, somewhere over East China Sea

"I'm glad you brought me along, Syaoran." Eriol said.

Eriol was Syaoran's best friend. He had navy blue hair and cerulean eyes behind his silver frames. He was the same age as Syaoran and was very mature for his age. Many girls wanted to have him as their boyfriend, as well as Syaoran. He was from England, but around the age of five, he moved to China for unknown reasons. Right now, the two good (more or less) friends were on a plane that would take them to Tomoeda.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No problem, Eriol." Syaoran said.

He was sitting on the plane with his best friend. Syaoran was bored. He had done crosswords, word searches, checkers with Eriol, chess with the computer and Eriol, but nothing seemed to entertain him for long. Too much was on his mind. Sakura was pretty much the main thought clouding his mind, and a little secret that no one knew except himself. He read their old chat conversations and Sakura's letters until he found that his theory was correct. She did in fact live in Tomoeda, Japan.

"Syaoran?" You seem a little more quiet than your normal attitude. Is everything all right?" Eriol asked, worried for his friend.

Syaoran shook his head. "Not really, You remember Sakura?"

At this question, Eriol nodded. Syaoran replied, "She lives in Tomoeda."

"That's brilliant! Now my dear relative can meet the girl of his dreams and he can confess his true feelings!" Eriol smiled.

Syaoran immediately went red as a tomato. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" he yelled which caused many people on the plane to stare. Eriol just kept his cool as he smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran turned even redder (if it was possible) from embarrassment. He quickly muttered, "I have to go to the bathroom."

He practically ran to the bathroom and made sure to shut the door behind him. He really didn't need to go, but he wanted to sort out his feeling and not have Eriol making fun of his relationship with Sakura. He took a picture out from his shirt pocket and stared at it. It was a picture of a girl with long raven hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. It was just a head shot, but he could tell she was wearing a lavender jacket over a white shirt.

"Sakura..." Syaoran muttered before walking out of the bathroom.

**Author's Notes: Well, there you have it Chapter 2. I'm sure you perfectly know that the raven haired girl in Syaoran picture is not Sakura, but someone we all know. Well, tune in next week to find out more. But, don't forget to read and review! **


	3. The Truth

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me feel like my work is loved. Also, **Emerald Sakura711 **the story is based of an ABC Family original movie called, "Christmas in Boston." so it is likely that all of you have watched the movie during the 25 days of Christmas. But, since it has been 8 months since I last saw it, please keep in mind that some scenes may not be in the correct order, or if I'm going too fast ('cause the movie did seem like it was going too fast), but I'm trying the best I can. Well, that's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: Anonymous Sakura does not, I repeat does NOT own the cast of Card captor Sakura or this story, because it was based of the ABC Family original movie, "Christmas in Boston." She is very sad, but happy that she can borrow Syaoran temporarily cause her love for him burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.**

**Chapter 3: The Truth... sorta**

:Sakura's and Tomoyo's house:Normal Pov:

"SAKURA! Get over here quick!" Her best friend, Tomoyo said.

Sakura was in her bedroom when her best friend yelled at her. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could. She was worried that something might have happened to her. In her sweat pants and a T-shirt, she rushed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worry all over her face.

"Syaoran is going to propose!" Tomoyo asked overly excited.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused.

Tomoyo just sighed and gave Sakura a letter that was in her hands all along. It was just one sheet long and the handwriting was familiar. Sakura quickly recognized the handwriting as Syaoran's. Tomoyo motioned Sakura to read the letter. She read the first line which was, "Yo, Saku. I got your letter a few days ago."

"I don't understand..." Sakura said. Tomoyo muttered something about Sakura being clueless, but she quickly shook it away before Sakura was able to hear her, not like she ever did. Instead, she mouth the words, "keep reading" to Sakura. The letter read:

_**Yo, Saku. I got your letter a few days ago. Guess what's happened? My soon-to-be-company, Li Corp., is coming to Tomoeda to try to sell our products. Since you live in Tomoeda, I was wondering if you wanted to meet. I mean you don't have to, but it'll be nice... I guess. I mean, I haven't been able to come to Tomoeda because of this fucking job, so since I'm on my way, I figured we could meet. How about five days from the date below at noon? That should give us both some time. Oh! I almost forgot! E-mail me at the place we should meet.**_

_**-Syaoran**_

"Oh My God!" Sakura shrieked when she read the letter. She wanted to meet Syaoran but there was a secret she had been hiding. Something nobody knew especially Tomoyo. She would kill her if she ever found out. And Syaoran, who knows what he'll do? She didn't want to find out.

"Isn't this great Sakura-chan? Now I can design your outfit for your little get together. This is going to be great! Oh, he'll faint when he sees you in one of my outfits! Oh ho ho ho! Wait, that can be good, then he wouldn't be able to admit his hidden feelings for you!" Tomoyo said with hearts and stars in her eyes.

She rushed in her room, to start making revealing and kawaii (cute) outfits for Sakura. Sakura followed after her, with sadness in her eyes. She had to tell Tomoyo the secret that she had kept hidden for 10 years. She stood on the hallway side of the room when she muttered something. It was almost impossible to hear, but with Tomoyo's super hearing, she was able to hear something. She turned around and Sakura was there. Her head was down as if she was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura lifted up her head and Tomoyo saw sadness. Sadness and guilt were covering Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo rushed to Sakura and set her down on her bed which happened to be a few feet of the door. It was silent for a few seconds when Sakura started to respond.

"I can't meet Syaoran."

Tomoyo had a weird look on her face as too why she couldn't. She too sat down because she felt it would be a short but impacting reason. She pulled her raven hair back and sat silent for a few moments. Tomoyo stared at Sakura who still had sadness in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" She asked.

sakura hesitated a moment before muttered, "He thinks I'm you."

Just like that, Sakura had told her the truth, but all that really mattered was the reaction from Tomoyo. It took a while for Tomoyo to register that piece of information in her mind, but when it did she stood up abruptly.

"How did this happen? What did you do, Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned her.

Tomoyo looked at her, straight in Sakura's eyes as if searching for the truth, but she found that indeed it was. Now, she was asking for explanations, answers, anything that would give her information. Sakura sighed and she knew it was going to be a long night.

:Syaoran's and Eriol's hotel room-3 a.m.:Normal Pov:

Syaoran was trying to get some shuteye but too much was on his mind. The first thought was of Sakura and her long raven hair as shown in the picture _(on Chapter 3). _He was finally going to meet her, at least catch a glimpse of her. Which lead to thought number 2 and how he was going to tell Eriol, his best friend, the secret that lay in his mind. He glance over at the clock which read-3:00 a.m.

He had made up his mind. He was going to tell Eriol right now. Not in the morning, nor tomorrow, but right now. Besides, if he didn't tell him, he wouldn't be able to sleep. Syaoran got up wearing a green T-shirt, since it was really warm in the hotel room, and black sweatpants. he walked over to the next bed which lay a sleeping Eriol.

"Eriol. Eriol. Wake up." Syaoran said softly while shaking him gently. After a few tries, he knew that it wasn't going to wake him up so he moved on to plan B. Syaoran jumped on Eriol's bed and shook Eriol vigorously.

"ERIOL! ERIOL! WAKE UP YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Syaoran yelled also.

Eriol sprang up and yelled, "Earthquake!"

He quickly realized that someone was laughing. He reached for the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and saw that Syaoran was one the laughing. Eriol felt tired. He glanced at the clock with read- 3:15 a.m. He turned around and said to Syaoran, "There better be a good reason as to why you woke me up or I'll make you life a living hell."

Syaoran ignored the statement about making his life a living hell, because it already was. Instead he nodded his head 'yes.' "You know Sakura, right?" Syaoran asked.

"The one you have been writing to all these years and is in love with her? Yes, you've mentioned her once or twice... or every fucking day." Eriol smirked.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Syaoran yelled.

He soon calmed down and tried to forget about choking Eriol right now. He sighed as he realized it was going to be harder than he thought. Syaoran ran a finger through his chestnut brown hair and decided it was now or never.

"look eriol, the reason i asked you about Sakura is that the pictures I've been sending her haven't really been... accurate." Syaoran explained.

Then, Eriol began to laugh. Syaoran was confused, so he figured that Eriol didn't get the message. eriol was still laughing when he said in between laughs, "Don't tell me... you've been... sending pictures... of that time... when you dyed... your hair... black!"

Syaoran quickly remembered that time. It was in high school and someone dared him to dye his hair black and because he never backed out, he accepted it. He still looked cool, but the black hair didn't quite match his amber eyes or him. his mother, Yelan Li, grounded him for a while but he could've cared less. The color wore off eventually and soon it was his cool, sexy chestnut brown hair. When he remembered that trip to memory lane, he began to laugh with Eriol. It had been so stupid that now, it was funny.

In between laughs he said, "No... actually... they are... of you..."

When Eriol heard this, he stopped laughing immediately and cried, "NANI! (WHAT!)"

Syaoran knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Notes: Well, that's it. I know it's not very long, but the real action begins the next chapter. That's when they meet! But who will actually get to meet who? If you've seen the movie Christmas in Boston then you'll know, but those who haven't will just have to suffer waiting. See you next week! By the way, I have chapters 1-6 out of 10 done, but i won't update them all at one time, because it will get confused and you might have to wait more than a week. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions, if not then you'll have to wait 'till next week.**


	4. The Meet

**Author's Notes: Sorry, but I had some family matters that I can't discuss with you guys that made me unable to update. I hope you understand. I know how it feels waiting for a new chapter, but we all have our reasons. My reason was family matters concerning my grandfather which I do not wish to discuss with my readers.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time I post a new chapter? Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. I do not own anything, not even this plot. Though, I am tweaking it a little.**

"talking"

_thoughts_

location

_point of view_

**Chapter 4: The Meet**

-Tokyo Tower-_Normal POV_-

"Yes... uh huh... I've got it... Yes I know... Okay, Okay... I told you already... bye." Eriol said as he ended a call from Syaoran.

Eriol decided to help Syaoran and pretend to be him. His mind still replayed the events from five days ago.

_Flashback_

"NANI?!(WHAT?!)" Eriol yelled as he immediately stopped laughing.

Syaoran was still trying to get it out of his system, but stopped soon as well. Syaoran looked at the clock which read- **3:20 a.m. **He couldn't help but yawn.

"It's true, so I need you to pretend to be me when _I_ go meet Sakura in five days from now." Syaoran said like it was no big deal.

Eriol quickly jumped out of bed and protested. "No way. We have nothing in common. It's a miracle we are best friends, but asking me to be you has crossed the line. Besides, I don't know anything about running Li Corp. and becoming ruler of the Li Clan."

_End of Flashback_

Syaoran had played the best friend card and he gave in soon after. Eriol was standing on Tokyo Tower where he was supposed to meet Sakura. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue long sleeved sweater. He looked at his wrist watch which read- **12:10 p.m. **_She's late_ Eriol noted as he continued to watch for any signs of her. There, in the entrance/exit elevators he saw her.

She was wearing a white skirt with cherry blossoms embroiled on the hem under white stockings. She had a lavender colored blouse that was hidden behind a long coat. Her raven hair was let down with a few sparkling clips. The raven haired girl wore a little make-up, mostly blush, lipstick, and eye shadow. High-heeled shoes and a small lavender cherry blossom purse was added to finish the outfit.

_She looks like a goddess._ Eriol thought as he noticed she was walking towards him.

-Tokyo Tower-_Tomoyo POV in third person-_

Tomoyo was walking towards the meeting place at the top of Tokyo Tower. It seemed like a good place since nobody could miss it, no matter how long the person had come to Tomoeda. As she checked herself one last time, Tomoyo noticed the cherry blossoms would look great on Sakura, not her. Still, if she was going to pretend to be Sakura, she might as well dress like Sakura would dress. Tomoyo couldn't believe Sakura had talked her into this.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura... let me get this straight, all the pictures you've been sending Syaoran are of me?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to take this all in.

"I know it's crazy, but it's true." Sakura answered.

Sakura walked to the kitchen counter and poured herself some coffee which the two best friends had made recently. She took a small sip because it was hot and waited instead for Tomoyo's reply.

But, Tomoyo didn't reply, she screamed, though not as loud. To, Sakura it looked like all her hopes and dreams were washed down the drain. Sakura started feeling more and more guilty with each passing second.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? I was going to design all your outfits for your little meetings with Syaoran. I was also going to tape them as well!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She knew how much it meant to Tomoyo. Even though she wanted to have Tomoyo design her outfits, she had to understand that more important things were at hand. She had to convince Tomoyo to be her.

"Uhh... Tomoyo.. I'm sorry, but you have to meet Syaoran for me." Sakura stuttered.

"no way! I can never be you! Even though we are best friends we are still not okay at changing places. I know nothing about Syaoran. You're his pen pal, not me." Tomoyo said as she destroyed the idea so quickly.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tomoyo had finally given in when Sakura promised to wear any outfit she made. Tomoyo had made the lavender cherry blossom outfit, but she had to wear it instead. As she was walking down the building, she was reading a small slip of paper. Sakura had written it for her, in case she was lost for words.

"Things to talk about," Tomoyo read, "1. He is working to take over his family business. 2. He LOVES chocolate. 3. Favorite color is green."

She looked up and saw that she was just a few feet away from him. Syaoran Li was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had navy blue hair that shined in the sunlight. Behind the silver frames were cerulean eyes that made Tomoyo's knees drop weak.

_He's hot! _Tomoyo thought as she approached "Syaoran."

"Umm... hi Syaoran its finally great to meet you after all these years. You look just like your picture." tomoyo stated.

"Yeah, You too. Who knew such a gorgeous girl would look even better in person." Eriol said as he took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it.

Tomoyo blushed fiercely and quickly shook it away. She remembered that Sakura told her that she had to take Syaoran to the confirmation, but she didn't want to go.

"Hey Syaoran, want to go see Tomoeda?" Tomoyo asked.

"sure sakura." Eriol answered with a smile on his face.

-Conference meeting-_Sakura's POV in first person-_

Where is she? I was in the conference meeting, trying to find some gossip and looking for my best friend Tomoyo. Right after she left to meet for Syaoran, they were both supposed to come here. Now, I'm trying to find Tomoyo, but she's nowhere in sight. I decided to put the search on hold and try to find some news for my story.

I was walking around until I noticed somebody was on the phone. I shrugged it off, as it wasn't none of my business, but a few words caught my attention.

"Oh come on, it's not like my boss will make out with his rival on purpose. Be reasonable Meiling, what do you think they'll do? PDA?" The guy said.

His boss was making out or even better... having an affair with his rival. I had found my story! All I needed was more info. I approached him and tried to get his attention. I worked because the guy turned around and had an annoyed look on his face.

I gasped when I saw his face. He had chestnut brown hair that was messy, but it suited him. He also had amber eyes that made anyone ( well, any girl) get lost in. His eyes seemed cold and insolent, but I figured he wasn't all that bad. He was wearing what almost everybody was wearing, a dark suit.

"What do you want?" the chestnut brown haired guy said.

"well, I couldn't help but overhearing that your boss, Mr. Mung was having an affair with his rival, Ms. Shintou. Is it true?" I asked.

I noticed him muttering a word that sounded like "shit". He looked at me and said, "Look, just forget about it. You didn't hear anything got it?" Then he walked away.

Well, that didn't go well, but I wasn't going to give up. I needed aa story and that was what it shall be. Besides, a reporter never gives up, and by the way, a challenge is always fun.

-Tomoeda's Azura Cafe-_Normal POV-_

Tomoyo and Eriol had been talking about things like their jobs and their favorite things when in reality they were talking about their best friends interests and jobs. Tomoyo had grown a liking to "Syaoran" as eriol liked "sakura."

Tomoyo had ordered a chocolate milkshake that Eriol had to try or else Tomoyo wouldn't stop bothering him. Eriol tasted it and he thought it was the best chocolate milkshake he had ever had.

"So let's talk about other things." Eriol said as he took a sip of a chocolate milkshake he ordered after Tomoyo made him try hers.

Tomoyo looked up at him and replied, "Yes, but what shall we talk about?" She took a sip before continuing. "How about I go first? I heard that your father has a problem, but you know, the technology in this time is really good."

Eriol looked at her as if she was crazy. "Sorry, but no amount of technology could fix the problem."

Tomoyo was vert confused. What did he mean by that. She decided to try again. She didn't want to actually mention the problem.

"Why would you say that? Sure he may not be as he once was, but he could be as good as new with a little help."

Again Eriol was very confused about what she was talking about. "sorry, but I don't think that's possible." Eriol repeated.

Tomoyo was now getting aggravated. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her purse. "I have to go the bathroom." She said and she walked out. Once in the bathroom she opened her purse and took out a paper that Sakura had made her. She found out that she had a piece of chocolate smudged on. Now the paper could be read.

"His father is dead, not deaf."

Tomoyo sighed as she put the paper back into her purse and walked out of the door.

_Being Sakura is no easy task _She thought.

-Conference Meeting-Syaoran's POV... the real one-

I was walking down the room looking for Eriol. He was supposed to come here and bring Sakura. Where in the hell was Eriol?! I was walking in all directions, when something caught my eye. It was the same girl I met before. She had auburn honey colored hair and emerald green eyes... my favorite color. She was sitting in the tables, writing something down and talking on the phone at the same time. I walked over, without her knowing.

"get this. Mr. Mung and his rival Ms. Shintou are having an affair in secret. This is my big story! I'll be sure to get a big raise." the girl said.

Oh no. I had to stop her. That story couldn't get published. It might risk losing my job. I walked in front of her. I looked down and glared at her. Her emerald eyes met my amber ones and she kinda got a bit freaked out.

"I'll call you later." She said as she turned off her phone.

"You're a reporter? this is just great. Look, I don't know who you are, but you cannot get that story published. You weren't meant to hear it." I explained to her.

She stood up and picked up her things. What was she doing? Then, she looked up and said, "I'll decide who gets it published. Don't get in my way." She walked out and left somewhere. I sighed, "Women are strange."I left to see my boss.

The whole day, I saw the emerald eyed girl taking pictures of my boss and his "rival." She looked determined and got angry when I "accidentally" walked in front of them when she took the picture. Finally, the meeting was over about half an hour later. Eriol had a lot of explaining to do... before I decided to kill him.

-Sakura's apartment-Normal POV-

Sakura was waiting in the living room impatiently. Tomoyo should have been here hours ago and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. As if on cue, the door opened. Sakura's second cousin walked into the apartment, with a tired sighed.

"Where were you? You were supposed to bring him into the conference. I told you to meet him, not date him." Sakura said.

tomoyo put down her own made sweater on the chair and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura. I met him and I showed Syaoran Tomoeda. I had completely forgotten."

Sakura knew that she couldn't stay angry at her for long. even Tomoyo knew that Sakura knew that she couldn't stay angry for long. After a while of grunting, Sakura asked, "So, how is he?"

"How's who?" tomoyo asked after she got a glass of apple juice.

Sakura sweat dropped. At times, Tomoyo forgot everything from the topic of conversation. It was that or Tomoyo wanted to play guess who or maybe even 20 questions.

"Who else? Syaoran!"

"Oh that, he is very cute and has a very mature personality. He's the most wonderful guy a girl could ask for!" tomoyo said as she had hearts in her eyes.

Sakura sighed as she watched t.v.

_Figures._ she thought.

Tomoyo soon sat down near her and handed her a glass of strawberry milk. Sakura accepted it and drank it down pretty quick.

"How was that conference meeting?" Tomoyo asked.

"Boring, but I did get a story. I met a cute, but arrogant chestnut brown haired, amber eyed jerk!"

"Lucky Touya isn't here. He would have killed him!"

"Lucky? Touya has my permission to kill him if he chooses." Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled, "you say that now, but watch later, you'll be sorry."

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _**The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura shouted out. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi? (Hello?)"

"He its me." said a deep man's voice.

"Hoe?" Sakura said a little scared of who the guy might be.

"It's me, Syaoran." the man's voice said.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sakura cried as she purposely dropped the phone. Sakura picked up the phone when Tomoyo gave her a weird look. She put her hand in the receiver so Syaoran couldn't hear.

"Take it." Sakura whispered.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's Syaoran." Sakura mouthed.

Tomoyo figured out what she meant and took the plane from her best friend's hands. She put on her best smile and talked into the phone.

"Hi! Sorry about that. That was my friend, Tomoyo. So what did you call about?"

I was wondering if you would go out with me on a date tomorrow."

"Hold on let me check my planner." Tomoyo put her hand on the receiver.

"Am I busy?" Tomoyo whispered as she turned to Sakura's direction. Sakura knew that Tomoyo meant if she was busy because Syaoran was on the phone. Sakura shook her head signalizing that she wasn't busy. She was, in fact, very busy, but she wanted Tomoyo to have fun. Sakura just couldn't say no to Syaoran.

"Well, it looks like I'm free tomorrow. a movie? That will be great. 5 pm? I'll be there." Tomoyo said as she hung up.

Tomoyo was very excited that she had a date with eriol, but Sakura was sad. Her eyes showed distress and sadness. Tomoyo noticed and tried to find out what was wrong.

"That was our first phone call and I wasn't even on it." Sakura muttered.

Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered as she felt sorry for Sakura.

----------------------

**Author's Notes: SORRY!!! I bet you all thought I was dead for taking forever to update. Sorry, I was going to update this story on Christmas, but my cousins came over from California and one of my cousins didn't want to get off of my computer. **

**I know, I know, excuses... excuses... excuses... but they are the truth. Well, atleast be happy that I at least updated chapter four. I'll try getting chapter 5 up as soon as possible. I have it written, I just need to type it up.**


End file.
